Dentifrice formulations comprising various tooth whitening agents are known as being useful for cleaning and whitening teeth. A well-known tooth whitening agent is hydrogen peroxide. The hydrogen peroxide can bleach the teeth, remove stains, and kill cariogenic bacteria. In order to deliver a good whitening efficacy with an acceptable usage time, dentifrice compositions are formulated with a high peroxide content, typically above 1 wt % of the composition. However, peroxide compounds are highly reactive, and many countries have strict regulations restricting the concentration of hydrogen peroxide.
Thus, there is a need for improved single phase whitening oral care compositions, for example dentifrice compositions, which contain a whitening agent other than hydrogen peroxide and can deliver enhanced whitening performance versus known compositions.